


Muggle Magic

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: "Gods, 'Dromeda, I love you in those shorts."





	Muggle Magic

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/).

_Ted’s blue eyes follow her arse when she dances around their flat in tiny denim shorts and his undershirt. She sashays for him, exaggeratedly swaying her hips, and giggles when his mouth drops open._  
  
The utter _indecency_ of the shorts had shocked her the first time she’d seen them in the shops, but then she’d noticed how Ted couldn’t stop staring at girls on the street.  
  
_“Gods, ‘Dromeda, I love you in those shorts.”_  
  
Now she loves them too — the short, tight denim is so unlike anything she’d worn in her past life. She’d happily shed the frilly dresses and heavy robes for Muggle clothing — Ted’s preference — and hadn’t looked back once.  
  
_“Come here, you little minx.”  
  
She straddles Ted’s lap and puts her hands on his broad shoulders. Andromeda can feel his excitement at her surprise, and her body responds in kind._  
  
One hand unbuttons and unzips the shorts as the other glides teasingly down her bare stomach; she knows just how to stimulate herself using the lightest of touches. Andromeda hears herself moan as she works her fingers between the heavy material and her skin, seeking the perfect spot to caress.  
  
_Andromeda grinds teasingly against him, enjoying the glazed look in his eyes and the growling noises he’s making. Ted’s large hands cup her arse, and his fingers sneak between the denim and her skin. Before long, he tightens his hold on her bottom and stands; she squeaks and wraps her arms around his neck as Ted carries her to their bed._  
  
Her fingers fall into a practiced rhythm, constricted by the shorts, and soon she feels her orgasm building, pooling hotly in her belly and groin. Whimpers fall from her lips as she struggles to move her hand in just the right way — but it’s a fight she enjoys. It reminds her of Ted’s slow, controlled strokes on that night, and her own frenzied climax.  
  
Then that thought is too much, combined with the circular motions of her fingers, and Andromeda screams his name as she comes.  
  
_“I love you, Ted.”_  
  
“I love you too, Andromeda Tonks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
